


Marked For Failure

by Hell_Racer



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alien Shane Madej, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Confused Ryan Bergara, Dark, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Ryan Bergara, Graphic Violence, Heavy Angst, Heavy Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mad Man Madej, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Endings, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Universes, Murder, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Needs a Hug, Ryan is bisexual, Sara Ships It, Scared Ryan Bergara, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Serial Killer Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Needs a Hug, Shane feels guilty, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Some comedy, Tags May Change, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), They all need hugs, Will update tags, before watcher entertainment, graphic gore, heavy murder, i cannot believe i wrote RPF with my own two hands, i thought of this when in church, maybe smut?, multiple ryan bergaras, rickey goldsworth cameo, ricky goldsworth - Freeform, shane goes a little crazy?, shane is dummy soft for ryan, shane is pan, shit actually happens and shane is chill, shyan, very guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Racer/pseuds/Hell_Racer
Summary: Shane is happy! For one day! Till he's standing over the accidental corpse of Brent Bennett, his co-worker. It- the bb gun- it wasn't supposed to backfire like that! Oh god oh god oh god- wait what-? He's back in his apartment. The back of his shirt was no longer dirty with crimson blood, he checked a billion times- what? He picked up his phone. He needed Ryan's help and- where is his contact? He checked in R for Ryan, B for Beefman, L for Little Guy- where is it? None of this was making any damn sense and it was freaking him out!Little did Shane know, he just swapped Dimensions. See- every time he murders, he switches Dimensions. A Dimension where the person he killed was like they never existed. Will he make it home? Or will he forever be stuck in switching between Dimensions. Forever stuck between the pages of a bedtime story that doesn't seem to end but you need to be up at 7am and- oh fuck is that the alarm clock?
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Hit 'em right between the eyes, when you walk away, nothing more to say

Shane sat in the jail cell. Looking at the handcuffs and orange suit he had practically been shoved into by the police. Wow- Orange REALLY didn’t suit him. To say the least. He should probably start at the beginning huh? Yeah you guys would probably appreciate that. He had been hanging out with Brent one summer’s day.

They had just been messing around with a bb gun, not expecting much. Then again, they are two dumbasses so what more would you have expected? Shane had only jokingly suggested that he try to shoot an apple off Brent’s head from a long fair away. Even if he doesn’t have any experience with guns, it still couldn’t hurt to try even if it is stupid. They’re stupid after all.

“Hey, who wants to bet I can shoot an apple off your head with this BB gun three hundred feet away?” Shane proposed stupidly. He was mostly joking.

Though the spread of Brent’s grin showed that maybe it hadn’t come off as much as a joke he had hoped. “Sure, why the hell not? What’s the worst that can happen? I die? Like that will happen.”

Shane agreed with a slight grin. “Yeah, it’s just a bb gun. What’s the worst that can happen.” He shrugged.

They got into position. They were in the middle of the woods so it’s not like kids would ever get in the way. And if they did then it’s not his fault, they should’ve watched where they were going while in the middle of the fucking woods. Anyway he’s getting ahead of himself. That doesn’t matter. They were getting ready, the 6’4 giant making sure there was ammo in the gun before ‘aiming’, this is the first that he’s shot a gun. Anyway, when Brent held up his thumb as in a “go ahead!” He took a steady breath and his finger slowly inched down. Feeling the trigger go down under the pressure of his finger. He heard the gunshot go off. The sound ringing in his ears as if it were as loud as a lawnmower or a jackhammer. He was only able to watch the bullet for a split second before watching Brent fall back.

“Brent!” Shane immediately dropped the gun and tried to run the three hundred feet as fast he could. It didn’t take long as he was practically about 80% of pure leg. Only about a minute really. But by the time he had gotten there it was too late. The bullet had pierced through his skull and passed through his frontal lobe all the way so it was stuck just behind his now shattered cerebellum. Which if you paid attention in Biology, you would know the cerebellum is the center point of all your movement. Even if Brent had survived, which is unlikely, he would most likely be paralyzed.

Shane’s eyes were wide in abstract horror. He felt like he couldn’t move. His face had gone pale as his hands shook and trembled. Oh god- oh no-. What. He hadn’t known this would happen. Speaking of that, what IS going to happen? It’s not like he can just tell this to the police! They wouldn’t believe him and even if they did, he would probably be put in jail for manslaughter. He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

He let out a shaky breath and dropped to his knees. The blood pooling and staining his knees. Great how’s he gonna sneak past that. He doesn’t know one step into getting away with murder let alone how to deal with a body!

“GODDAMN IT!” He shouted in frustration. The shock turned to sadness turning to anger. To himself. How could he have let this happen? HE knew this was stupid! HE was stupid! How- why? Why? Why? WHY!? Why did he let this happen? How could he!? Shane had NO past gun use, why would he even think of doing such a thing.

He finally moved a shaky hand to try to feel for Brent’s heartbeat. Despite knowing the other is already dead. Hinted by the lack of noise and oxygen intake. Even if he and Brent weren’t exactly close, nowhere near as close as he and Ryan, it was still upsetting. Speaking of Ryan.. what will the other say about this? ..Will he even tell Ryan. Oh now that’s just RICH! NOT tell Ryan? You gotta be pulling his leg! The other is his best friend, whenever he has troubles he goes to him… But would the other even believe Shane? He knows how his friend is.

He held his head in his hands. A way to, at the very least, calm his racing and winding thoughts. Not just that but also to stop his hands to stop SHAKING. He can’t control it. Fucking hell but he sure wish he could. This sucks. Being possibly convicted of a coworker's death and losing all your friends? Yeah he sure as hell ain’t doing that. Now all he has to do is.. Get rid of the body. Oh he got queasy just thinking that. So here he is, dragging the heavy body away with no prior experience with this. But he has an idea. What? He investigates this type of stuff with Ryan a lot. It can’t be THAT difficult.

He turned his head up and closed his eyes. His heart beat racing fast as he walked to his car slowly with a pit in his stomach. What he hadn’t noticed in his panicking session and with his eyes closed, a small blue light came from his chest and he felt like he was pushed forward, dropping the body. His eyes shot open, expecting to get ready to fight, get shot, or worse. But the weirdest thing, as if this wasn’t weird already, when he opened his eyes- he was no longer in the woods. Rather, in his living room.

He got- soooo confused. He looked down to his clothes. They seemed clean, no crimson red stain. He checked again and again. Nothing like this made sense. He had to sit down. He pulled down his phone, glad he had it on his person when that happened, and he had charged it before- resulting in a 100%. He looked through his contacts. He needed to call Ryan, or at least text him. He scrolled as casually as he could as he practiced his “Hey Ryan”s out loud.

As if distracting his mind would take away the mental image of Brent’s practically destroyed face. He shivered, yeah he ain’t sleeping for a good amount of nights, or hours, any time soon. Though it looked as if Ryan’s contact was gone. Alright then, let’s go to L for Little Guy then. Nothing. B for Bergara or Beefman? Again, he turns up with nothing. He set his phone down, his stomach churning with every thought this could lead to. Randomly popping into his apartment? No longer having his best friend’s contact? KILLING A COWORKER?

He needs a nap, he deserves that after this fanatical like afternoon. He slowly stood on shaky legs and took a deep breath. Just glad that it was Saturday and he didn’t have to work tomorrow, or today. Once he got to his bedroom. He nearly jumped at the sight of a black and white cat. If he had to guess a subspecies then maybe a Ragdoll? Now that he thinks about it- where is Obi.

The cat looked up at him from being curled up onto the bed. He knew that wasn’t Obi, not just from the pelt but also because Obi would have meowed to him. He went over and slowly looked at the cat’s collar. Being careful as if the simplest thing would set the cat off on him and attack. He looked to the name engraved in the tag.

Sure enough, it said Obi. He shook his head and dropped the tag before calling out into his apartment “Obi?” But the cat on his bed looked at him. As if the black and white cat had been called Obi for years.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Shane was frustrated because he didn’t understand a single thing that was going on. He just shook his head, placed on some more comfortable clothes- some that wouldn't remind him of earlier that day- He placed on a red sweater and some more comfortable pants. He got into bed for an afternoon. Unsurprisingly, he couldn’t sleep but this strange version of Obi, which had walked up and laid down beside him, comforted him a little. He’s a cat person, any cat could do that to him really.

He rubbed his eyes and got up. He downed some Zzzquil and a cup of water after that. Despite how shaky he was, after LITERALLY committing murder and turning up some place that seemed so much like home but also not at all, the medication did help him calm down somewhat.

Shane crawled back into bed. He held the cat close and closed his eyes. This Obi didn’t deny nor bite and scratch to get away. At least if something were to happen then this Obi would always be by him.

He fell into an eerily calm sleep. Maybe if he’s lucky this was all just some weird fucked up dream. Little did Shane know, he started down a rabbit hole that will become much greater and much scarier then he’d ever expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use song lyrics as titles ha


	2. Beware, Beware, Be Skeptical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane had his first dose of this new alternate universe along with his first dip into the murder pond. Little did he know, soon he'd be head deep into the dark waters.

Shane woke up hopeful the next morning. Thinking it was all just some fucked up dream created by his subconscious after years of windhunting- sorry- GHOSThunting. But the purring of the black and white Obiman beside him made his hope crush. Oh- fuck- this truly is real.

… WHAT THE HELL? He didn’t even know this was possible! Hell! It shouldn’t even BE possible! He sat up. This truly wasn’t a dream then?

The 6’4 man felt a shiver go up his spine, making the hair on his neck and arms all stand up. That means he really did kill Brent and- whatever the fuck happened to get him here truly did happen. And- fuck- worst of all he doesn’t have Ryan’s contact in his phone. It was really.. Peculiar, to say the least.

He sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Ryan is the believer of this shit not him! Then again.. Would he truly want this to happen to the little guy? Of course not. He could answer that in less than a minute. This just- blew his mind.

Alternate Universe maybe? He’s heard of this- au? - from the internet before. Never had he thought this was- well- REAL. He just sighed and fell back onto the bed, his arms outstretched beside him in a kinda t-pose type of position though he was laying down.

His cat sat up from beside him, setting his head onto the human’s chest and meowed. That gained a smile to spread across Shane’s face. Well, at least he still has Obi. Is that just gonna be his catchphrase now? Fuck. Well it’s not like he said he hated it though. That’s the main thing. Plus, don’t get him wrong. He loves Obi more than anything.

Shane pushed his way up, stretched a little- groaned a little as he heard a bone pop loudly before moving to get up. No matter how much he wants to, he can’t just lay in bed all day. He fed Obi quickly before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to just- in total- get ready. He looked at himself in the mirror. No matter how much he slept, the eye bags under his eyes were still prominent. And he speculates they aren’t gonna go away any time soon. Shane sighed and rubbed his eyes. He left the bathroom, a yawn escaping his mouth before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He doesn’t drink it often, only having the bare minimum in the morning for a small pick-me-up for days like this.

Shane brought his phone out, did one last quick scroll to make sure that he hadn’t overlooked Ryan’s contact in his frantic mood the night before. Now don’t get his calm attitude taken wrong. He’s still very shaken up, and somewhat scared- shocker- of what is happening.

He sighed and set his phone down, for once, and scratched his head in confusion. He turned to the new Obiman and asked more or less to himself, “Well- what to do now..” He thought for a moment.

If- if this is truly an alternate universe like how the stories say, then maybe Ryan still has the same apartment? Maybe. He tried to think about all the alternate universes he had known about. It certainly doesn’t feel like one of those universes where people suspect him to be a demon. Nor does he feel different. He thought for another moment or two, he was still pretty groggy so that slowed down the process a little bit. He then quickly grabbed his keys and his laptop, just in case- say if he needed to come up with some lie on the spot, he put on his shoes and ran out to his car. He figured if this truly is a Alternate Universe, surely Ryan lives in the same place? Yeah. Yeah that seems about right.

Shane walked out to his car, unlocked the driver’s side and slid in as much as his lengthy and awkward body would allow him to and started up the car. And, of course, traffic is bad as it’s the morning and it takes a bit to get to Ryan’s apartment.

He felt- frozen. What if he was wrong? What if he got it ALL wrong? WHAT IF RYAN DIDN’T EXIST- okay okay okay mr overreact. Shane calmed down as he told himself to and semi-hesitantly knocked on the door. As if he felt nervous if Ryan would answer.

His heart sank as he saw a small boy with blonde hair and glasses answered the door. A woman behind the door saying in a hushed voice “Nathaniel we don’t answer the door for strangers-!” A woman appeared not too long and shoo-ed the small boy away. Swiftly apologizing. “So sorry for that! How may I help you?”

Shane was quiet for a moment, this truly was an alternative universe then. Ryan would have told him if he was going to move. He spoke up as he realized he left her answered. “Ah, sorry- I was just wondering if a Ryan Steven Bergara lived here?” Maybe in this universe Ryan was already well off with a wife and son?

The woman’s smile fell. Oh no- had he said something wrong? If this was his wife had something happened to Ryan? Key word- IF, he doesn’t know. She said “I’m sorry but he moved out of here about 2 or 3 years ago. Previous owner of the apartment and stuff like that.”

Well that certainly made more sense now that Shane thought about it. The tall man nodded and asked “Ah, well I’m sorry to bother you but do you possibly know where he lives now?”

The woman answered with a slight Southern accent “Aw no problem at all darlin’. I’ll be right back now.” She left the door, leaving it slightly cracked. From what he could see, the boy- er- Nathaniel now sat at a table. Munching on an uncooked bagel. Slowly. Nathaniel looked sad, looking to the plushie of some sort of blue creature with glasses and adventure outfit on. The woman returned, told something to the boy that made him look tons more happy before returning back to the door

“Sorry it had taken so long but here- I wrote it down.” She handed him a small piece of paper with an address scribbled on. Shane looked to the shorter woman, flashed her a smile as he said “It’s no problem, thank you. Thank you a lot.” He nodded and waved before leaving.

Shane took the time to finally take a look at the paper once he got to his car. Fuck it was all the way across town. At this point he’d take all day. Okay- he needs to stop overreacting and exaggerating things. Well it could always be worse. He should be glad this Ryan was, at least, still in the LA area. It took around an hour and thirty minutes to get from one side to the other. If the other wasn’t home then he’d just find something to do on that side of town. Though when he rolled up to the new address, he was happy to see that Ryan was, indeed, home. He could tell via the car in the driveway.

Shane slowed his car to a stop and got out, getting nervous. What if Ryan doesn’t even know him in his Universe? He stood outside his closed car door. His nerves are now getting to him, steading his hand. He checked the address one last time before letting his long legs lead the way to the, almost intimidating, dark wooden door.

Shane looked to the door. What if he had it all wrong? What if the woman just gave him a random address to get him away from there? He’s been told, and he knows, he is very strange so it is very well a possibility for that to have been the case. He shook his head, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Why did he feel so nervous? Surely this Universe can’t be too different from his own, right? Yeah. Yeah totally. He chalked it up to it being a different universe. The main thing that got to him about it is that he didn’t have Ryan’s contact. Proving they aren’t as close here. Or if they even know each other at all.

Those few minutes were the most nerve wracking in his life. Shane stood there, nervously fiddling with the end of his flannel button-up as he waited for the door to open. Slowly, the door answered to show his 5’9 ¾ friend.

Before Shane could even say a word, the tired looking Bergara said “What are you doing here Madej? It’s Sunday, we don’t have to work.” Ah last names- that’s never a good sign. The taller man answered in a swift lie- god he hoped that they were in the same timeline as his own.

“Well I was confused on this one project-”

“The one about The MothMan?” Ryan asked and Shane nodded his head. “Why didn’t you just call me?” Bergara asked.

“I don’t have your phone number.” Shane deadpanned.

Ryan thought for a moment before saying “Oh.” He looked down before looking at Shane and said “Well I guess come in and we can work on it.” The shorter man shrugged and stepped back to let him in.

Shane nodded and said “Thank you.” He stepped into the house and respectfully took off his shoes at the front door before following Ryan into his supposed living room.

“Just sit down wherever and we can get to work I guess, want anything to drink?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to Shane.

Shane sat down on the couch and pulled out his laptop. He shook his head and said “No no- I’m good.”

Ryan shrugged at that and went to get himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. They got to work quickly. No bantering, no laughs. Just straight work. Which bored Shane out of his mind but he must act like he’s from this universe. Must act like- he laughed a bit under his breath when Ryan said 69.

“Nice.” Declared Shane. Expecting some sort of response from Ryan. One other than a disappointed, and maybe somewhat of an annoyed, look. The brunette cleared his throat, put on a neutral look and said “Er- sorry about that.”

Ryan just sighed and said “I thought you were more mature but apparently not.”

Okay damn- what a way to dampen the mood. Shane stopped himself before he could roll his eyes. He didn’t want to seem rude. Especially since it seems like they don’t know each other well enough for banter. The two continued their work for a little while longer in awkward silence. Shane felt confused and tense to say the least, this Ryan was so much more different and he really didn’t like it. Despite only being around this Ryan for not a ton of time he began to really miss his Ryan. 

He looked up from his computer at Ryan. God he even looked different from his Ryan, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint how he looked different he just did. Maybe a slightly different haircut? He truly couldn’t tell. Then a thought of confusion and panic set in when the idea that he probably wouldn’t be able to get back to his universe, to Ryan, an overwhelming feeling of alarm came over him. 

The other Ryan, this universe’s Ryan, caught onto his overwhelming sense of a frightened feeling. The shorter man looked at him in confusion, asking “Are, you okay?” Shane was snapped out of his thoughts by the shorter man's question, he quickly looked up and nodded even though it was clear he was terrified. Ryan gave him a slightly weird look before nodding and saying “If you say so then.” 

The two went back to working in tense silence, every so often there would be some odd sound from outside but the two decided to ignore it. Then Ryan looked to Shane and asked “Why are you sitting like that?”

Shane looked at him confusedly before looking at his lap. He was sitting on the ground in a side bent sit. He looked back up to Ryan “What do you mean?”

“I’ve just- never seen someone sit like that.” Ryan shrugged. Shane had to bite his tongue not to say ‘but I always sit like this’. Having to constantly remind himself that he’s not in his universe. You’d think this would come to him naturally but it really doesn’t.

Shane shrugged and said with a slight smile “Well now you have!” No reaction. “Oh come on- say something-!” The brunette said before he could stop himself. He took a deep breath and was about to apologize before the other male responded. “Why should I? It’s not funny nor does it add anything to the conversation.”

Shane thought of a response before saying carefully, it seemed like Ryan from this universe got angered easily, well easier then his Ryan did anyways. “Well sometimes it’s fun to just add a bit of flavor to the conversation.”

“Flavor? You call that flavor?” Ryan asked, he almost seemed appalled at that. Honestly Shane couldn’t blame him. His and Ryan’s humor was so bad, how they kept views was beyond him. That made him curious- how was this Ryan and this Shane’s dynamic on Unsolved? Probably bad if this Ryan gets this upset over some banter. Hell- Shane probably wouldn’t even call it banter.

The brunette rolled his eyes, glad that Ryan didn’t see it, and looked back to his laptop and continued to work. He just needed some help in the beginning so he doesn’t know why he’s still here. He said “Well I should probably leave- thanks for your help though.”

Ryan just shrugged and said “Just lock the door on your way out.” He got up and left Shane standing there. The taller man sighed and left- getting his shoes on, his laptop, and locking the front door behind him. He got into his car and sighed, now alone- he sat there for a moment before saying, ever-so softly that made him wonder if he even said it “I never wanted this.”

He shook his head and started up his car before driving off. He had no destination, he was just thinking and driving. Not really paying attention to the LA road that seemed to stop every 30 seconds. Which was fine by him, Shane had some things to think through anyways. He, when coming across a long red light, set his head onto the wheel, bit his fist and screamed into it. Not too loud but enough to let out some frustration.. Well maybe it was a little loud by the weird look he received from the driver beside him. He sighed and waved a little to the man before beginning to drive again.

Shane isn’t good at driving, hell he barely drives when he has to. But this was.. Sorta calming. He could see how some people would like it- granted that they’re not stuck in traffic and in a big rush. Then he could see why it’s annoying or so.

The tall and lengthy man soon came across his apartment complex. He looked to it, sighed, and said “What should I even do?” He sat in his car and held his head in his hands for just a moment. Just,, thinking. What had brought him here in the first place?

He thought back to the night before and closed his eyes. Well.. there had been the incident with Brent. He quickly shook that thought away. No. No no no. He couldn’t possibly be thinking that.. Then again, he’s never done.. That before then and now. Oh god. Is this the way to go- no.

Was killing the only way out of this? Shane took a deep breath, rubbed his face with his hands and got out of his car and went up to his apartment inside. He failed to believe that.

Though.. Shane didn't rule it out completely. He unlocked the door to his apartment. He's spent too long here to think it was some sort of dream now. He sighed and picked up the Obi that stood beside him. The cat let out a soft ‘mrrp’ sound at the surprise but went limp in his hands. As ragdoll cats do. The brunette man let out a soft huff of breath through his nose as a smile crossed his face.

At least he still has Obi. That’s what he’ll just keep telling himself. He gently set the cat down after a few more pets, where it seemed like now was the time the black and white cat was reminded of his muscle commands. Shane headed to the kitchen and made himself a quick sandwich to eat as he was getting hungry. After spending the early morning hours working on a project with a not-to-friendly Ryan, he was tired again but the image of Brent crossed his mind and he instantly didn’t feel like sleeping. Quite the opposite actually.

Shane sighed and went to go take a shower and think of this later. After getting out and getting dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror for the second time that day. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and exited the bathroom. He’ll be fine.

It’ll all be okay… But even he doubts that now. He shook his head. It’ll all be okay. It HAS to be okay.

Shane looked out the window and prepared himself for the worst as he went to the closest craft store to pick up some necessary items. A mask and some paints. He was no artist but he tried his best. He chips at it and makes it look like it was shot in one eye. What? If murdering is the only way out- he’s gonna at least have a fun little thing. He likes it when murderers do that so why can't he?

He placed the mask on and looked himself in the mirror once again. His brown hair fluffed out a little from under the full face mask. It was dark and chipped around his right eye with a tad bit of red paint spilling out to signal for blood. The right side is painted with a gold- from the middle of the chin, across the non-chipped eye, to the very end at his forehead

He took it off and placed it down, hiding it as he went out to get everything else he envisioned for the outfit, almost as if he wanted to be caught. He cringed a little to himself at that. Oh god is he gonna be the next Zodiac killer?

He came back home with a slim fit tuxedo that ended with the tail split in two at the end and a gold tie, ending it all with a pair of fancy white gloves. Hiding it with the mask before leaving to get the most nerve wracking of them all. Weapons. He got a few throwing knives, telling himself to practice with them later, along with a chainsaw and a silencer for that.

He hid all the items throughout his apartment before making himself some ramen and watching practically a thousand detective shows along with a few episodes of How To Get Away With Murder. Going through his own information about all this. Writing it all out into a notebook labeled ‘Journal’. That way he wouldn’t get weird looks if he was caught writing in it. Now he just has to be careful.

Shane looked to Obi, who had decided that his lap was a good place to curl up at, and pet the fluffy cat a bit. He felt a small nauseous feeling build up in his stomach. The years of doing Unsolved with Ryan, HIS Ryan- not this version, has taught him one or two things about crime. Especially when Ryan is obsessed with crime. He pet the black and white cat again and looked back to where the 8th episode of How To Get Away With Murder was paused at.

His smile fell a little. Was he truly gonna do this? CAN he even do this?

He took a deep breath and got up to go put on the suit, hiding the knives in his pocket and keeping the mask into an inside pocket of his suit and headed out into the cold night. Planning on going to a bar.

Shane HAD to do this… He had no other choice if he wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend @SlingShotMalone for helping me through this chapter. She really helped me through writing this when my brain had 0 motivation, go check out some of their stuff!


	3. Now I am the Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane tries his first chance at murder and skips town, well, more like skips universe.

Shane made his way into the loud and obnoxious bar. It was unreasonably loud, that’s really his only complaint about the place. Other than that it’s all cool.. he guessed. It was one of those dark bars with the flashing lights. You know- the kind you go to when you’re looking for a hookup. Either that or looking for a murder victim. Both good candidates. God he just hopes his memory doesn’t blank when he actually has to force himself to do it.

The brunette man sat at the bar, in-between one man and one woman. He ordered himself a Light Lager. Getting one of the lower range of alcohol content which sparked a small laugh from the man beside him.

The man was shorter than him, even shorter than Ryan- maybe around the 5’8 range? Though he had a strong build, clearly a fighter. He was also sporting a black sheer tank top along with skinny jeans. Shane wasn’t gonna lie, this man kinda intimidated him just from his physical physique alone. Sure, Ryan worked out- but not as much as this guy seemed to. He had tan skin along with dark brown hair and eyes. Though he spoke with a heavy Irish accent “what? a beg goehy like you can't 'andle 'is alcahhol?”

It took a moment for Shane to understand what the shorter man said, though he soon chuckled and said with a slight shake of his head. “Don’t get me wrong- I can. I just don’t want to get drunk. At least not tonight.”

The Irish man nodded and said “me name's shay, and you?”

Shane answered “My name’s Shane, nice to meet you.”

Shay nodded and said “nice to meet you den.”

They talked for a good portion of the night, Shay getting drunker and drunker as Shane nursed the Light Lager in his hands. Careful that no one spiked it with any kind of drugs or other alcohols. Shay wasn’t as afraid of that as Shane seemed to be. It just kinda goes along with his fear of accidentally being injected with heroin. But he wouldn't use AFRAID as the right word. Then again, the taller man does have weapons on him that he REALLY didn’t need to be found. At around 1am or so, Shane suggested he and Shay go back to his place.

No, get your mind out of the gutter, Shane is just leading Shay there to murder him. So they did. Shane excused himself for a moment, letting Shay make himself at home in his apartment. He went to his own room, took a silent deep breath, placed on the mask that had waited patiently all night, looking himself in the mirror as he slipped on the fancy white gloves and slinked the knives out of his pockets. Not planning on throwing them just yet. He still needs to practice with that for a bit.

Shane heard the TV turn on, silently thanking the noise to silence his footsteps as he sneaked his way over behind Shay. Calming his nerves, he proceeded to drive the sharp knife into Shay’s throat after slapping a hand over the shorter man’s mouth.

The amount of alcohol the Irishman had weakened his muscles along with tiredness from the long night. Shane drove another knife into Shay’s chest. “Oh, and don’t fight back. I think you’ll find you’re missing the point.” Shane grinned. He never knew his mind was dark nor that he had this kind of side to him. It.. scared him.

The mask slightly muffled his voice as he felt the blood spill out from Shay’s chest and neck. Feeling the dark crimson liquid spill thickly over his gloves. Staining them red before he felt the body underneath him go limb.

He stabbed the corpse two more times before checking Shay’s pulse and letting go when he felt nothing. His suit now stained a little, his gloves now blemished with the dark red color. It took only a moment to set in, making his hands shake and he exhaled.

Fuck he just did that. HE JUST DID THAT WHAT THE FUCK. The tall man took a deep breath to try and settle his raging and racing heart. It didn’t really work. He looked to the floor, he couldn’t stand looking at the bloody mess that was Shay now. There must have been at least three liters of blood on his floor. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Shane looked to his chest, he couldn’t bare to look at the crimson red blood right now, an anxiety he didn’t even know existed popping in his chest and spread throughout his entire body. Making his blood run cold before he saw small blue wisps start to spill out. What- what is that. He couldn’t say anything before he felt like he was being punished into the dark blue light. He closed his eyes out of instinct. He wasn’t ready for whatever was gonna happen.

Though he opened his eyes when he felt his long legs hit solid ground anyways. He was now in the bedroom, in the same clothes but cleaned. His array of weapons on his now clean and made bed. He looked around the room before deciding to change into something that’s a tad bit more Shane-ish and hide the variety of his outfit and clothes.

Wow it feels so great to have a body count of two, DOESN’T IT. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before exiting his room. He looked at the clock, it still read 1am but he felt like he couldn’t sleep. He really couldn’t after doing what he just did. He ducked into the kitchen, wearing just a t-shirt and some comfortable pants, making himself seem like he just came out of bed to get something to eat.

He shook his head as he saw his reflection a bit in the microwave. He just decided to get himself some popcorn. It’s a comfort food of his.

Without popcorn, he would absolutely walk into the sea- and he can promise that he will put that on his tombstone. He leaned his head against the microwave lightly, closing his eyes, as he heard the small buzz from said machine.

“Can’t sleep either big guy?”

Shane looked up in a surprise and looked to Ryan who leaned against a counter in just shorts and a t-shirt. He forced himself to respond “Er- yeah.” He nodded, silently cursing at himself for stuttering a bit. Keeping his voice low in the early morning hours. Or late night hours. Depends on how you look at it.

He saw Ryan shrug “Same here.” The shorter male also kept his voice low as well. Maybe to not disturb the neighbors. Which would make sense. Watching Ryan just get a quick snack and head back to his room, that’s what Shane would think anyways.

Shane nodded and said “yeah..” Planning on backing it up with something but he just ended up trailing off. He couldn’t focus on anything after what he just did. He couldn’t even look Ryan in the eyes. Too afraid of what he would see. Would it be filled with annoyance? Fear? He didn’t feel like himself.

Sure, he still looked like himself- still sounded like himself. But he truly didn’t FEEL like himself. Like he was just a ghost inhabiting a soulless body. It sucked. To say the least.

Shane was startled out of his thoughts by the obnoxious beeping of the microwave. He opened the microwave and got out the popcorn, pouring it into a metal bowl before leaving back to his room. His eyes glazed over with a tired expression, making his sad looking neutral face look ten times more sad. He silently closed the door behind him and fell onto his bed to eat the buttery treat he had gotten for himself.

He jumped a bit as he felt a cat jump onto his back. He smiled, glad he still has Obi. He looked back. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t a Sphynx with a cute orange sweater on. Whatever- at least it’s still Obi. It made him smile as he reached a non-buttery hand back to pet at the hairless cat. Which enacted a purr from the creature.

The sweater went all the way up that way it left a small hole for the cat’s face and 2 holes for the ears. It was so adorable, though Shane knew the original Obi, or more so- HIS Obi would absolutely HATE the outfit.

But Shane still thought it was adorable on Obi. He petted the hairless cat, pushing back what his brain was filled with at the moment. Who knew cats were such great distractors? Well.. he did. But we don’t talk about that. Not at the moment anyways.

He pulled his hand back to start to eat some popcorn, feeling his hand grow slightly greasy as the warm butter stayed on his hand a little. Fuck that was the one thing he forgot- napkins. He shrugged it off and just figured he’ll wipe his hands on his pajama pants or wash them when the time comes.

So there Shane sat, pushing the thoughts back- eating popcorn with Obi asleep next to him. Tempted to plug in some music and drown out his thoughts. It sure was a tempting bit to say the least. He thought for a few more moments, looked to the time and sighed. It was only 10 past 1am. Every room, from what he’s seen, is built a little different from the last.

Not too different to make someone question if it’s the same room. More of either the walls are painted a different color or if some of the furniture is rearranged.

However, before Shane could plug in the earbuds from beside the bed, he realized he'd already eaten all the popcorn. He looked to the empty bowl for a few moments, wondering if this all truly was all worth it. He settled for no and got up- silently bringing the bowl to the kitchen, washing his hands while he was there, and headed back for- presumably- his room.

Shane turned off the light and plugged in his phone to charge and got in bed. Pulling Obi slightly closer, closing his brown eyes. He can already feel like he’s gonna get night terrors.

Well.. at least he still has Obi.


	4. Don't Wanna Be A Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New universe, new Shane. Having to readjust to have to bounce around a obviously knowing Ryan. The other breaking him quickly as they down the morning down with a nice thing of whiskey. The temptation to stay is strong.

Shane woke up the next morning by the ringing of his alarm clock from his phone. Obi had left him in the middle of the night, which got him a little upset but he'd be okay. He muttered out a “How dare you Obi.” 

He waited a few more moments before pushing himself upward and getting out of bed. Groaning a tad as his bones popped from not being used all night. The popcorn spilled out onto his bed. Whatever, just a problem later-Shane, or maybe an entirely different Shane, will have to deal with. He sighed and got up and out of bed, finally. He looked over and saw that Obi was laying where the sunlight filtered in.

Well that adorable image brought a smile to his lips. Going over and hugging the hairless cat, having to pick up Obi in the process. What? The cat was adorable. Can you blame him?

He set Obi down and went back to what he was doing- oh right, getting ready. It was Monday after all. He looked into what this Shane had in his closet. His eyes immediately landing onto some grey chinos, he pulled those out and threw them onto the bed. Looking back, his eyes falling onto a black and white slashed yellow and orange flannel. It was hideous. He loved it.

He pulled it out as well. One good thing: seems like most Shane’s had the same tastes for clothes. Granted that idea was to just buy one thing in many colors. But it still counts. Sue him. He got ready not that quickly and made his way down the hall, still stretching his long limbs out. Meeting Ryan- er, other Ryan in the living room on his way out the door.

“Where are you going?” He asked from the couch, sitting with his legs crossed. Watching some- tv show. He doesn’t know. They don’t have it in his universe. Brooklyn-99, he drew from it. They had Manhattan-98 but no Brookyln-99

Shane looked to Ryan and said, almost in a confused manner “I’m going to work?”

Ryan had an even more confused look splashed across his face. “We, don’t have work today? Dude are you okay? Did you hit your head?” He asked. “You were acting weird last night too. Well- weirder than normal anyways.” He muttered that last part but Shane still heard.

“I’m- fine. Just tired I guess.” Shane said, going over and sitting down on the other side of the couch. Rubbing his eyes free from tiredness. “Just- still haven’t woken up I guess.” The taller man shrugged. “What are you watching?” Shane asked.

Now Ryan just seemed even more bewildered. “Brooklyn 99- dude I watch this all the time are you sure you're okay? You don’t need to go to the hospital, right?” He sounded very concerned. Shit.

“Dude I’ve told you I’m fine. Just tired is all.” Shane said, putting on his poker face he’s mastered by now. Hiding off his confusion, and admittedly, scared feeling.

Ryan looked unconvinced but turned back to the TV and said nothing more of it. Well- that’s what Shane thought anyways. The shorter man spoke up again after a moment of silence. “Okay spill it- what Universe are you from?”

If Shane had been drinking some sort of drink, no doubt he would have done a spit take. After a pure 10 seconds of stunned silence and stuttering. “Wh- what?” He asked near breathlessly.

“It’s obvious you know.” Ryan shrugged. “Have to work on that if you want to.” He said as if it was no big deal.

“I-, I mean, I am I just-”

“Didn’t expect me to know?” Ryan Suggested. Shane nodded which sparked a laugh from the shorter man. “I’m assuming you’re new to this?” Another nod. “Well- I’ll just say you’re diving deep into a pit you don’t want to go to.”

“What do you mean?” Shane asked, his eyes a tad wide with interest. He was quite curious now.

Ryan said “Well- surprise surprise, there is a multiverse. Many people have different ways to travel.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. “So tell me about your Universe.”

“Wait wait wait- I’m still trying to get my head wrapped around the idea there’s a multiverse. So you’re telling me there is an infinite amount of myself, Ryans, and many more people?” Shane asked with fascination.

Ryan nodded and said “Yup. That’s it- through and through. Though mostly myselves, Shanes, Stevens, and Saras know about the multiverse. A few Goldsworths. A few Tinsleys.” He shrugged.

Shane nodded and asked curiously “Wait you mean to tell me that Ricky Goldsworth wasn’t just some stupid bit?”

“Depends on the Universe but more or less- they’re mostly just a bit. But in some cases we’re the bits and they’re the real ones.” Ryan said. “Now back to my question- What is your Universe like?”

Shane stored that in his mind for a tad bit before telling Ryan a tad about his universe. “Well- we don’t have Brooklyn 99, we actually have Manhattan 98. And we have work Monday through Friday from Watcher. Unsolved time is really all over the place now that we don’t work there.”

Ryan looked a tad confused “So what’s the problem? Your universe seems fairly normal so I don’t know how you’d end up here.”

“That’s exactly the problem. I- had been messing around in the forest with Brent. I had accidentally, shot him. Then I ended up in another dimension. I killed another man which led me here.” It felt nice to finally tell someone, this Ryan didn’t even seem surprised by this. It somewhat intimidated Shane. He’d admit it.

“So welcome to the evil ones club.” Ryan said after staring at Shane for a tad.

He tensed up. “What? What do you mean by that?”

Before Ryan could speak, the breaking news popped onto the screen. The TV announced that the vicious R.Goldsworth is still running around. Their newest victim being a 5’10 man stabbed in the chest many, many times.. Shane grimaced as the reporter stated the facts of the case.

“He put up quite the fight.” Ryan noted, looking to the screen with a good poker face.

It made Shane’s eyes widen, look to Ryan, look to the screen, then back to Ryan in a few quick motions. He was silent for a few seconds before asking “That was you?”

Ryan said “Myself and my Shane. They think it’s just one person but it’s the two of us.” He shrugged.

“Is that what you mean by ‘the evil ones club’?” Shane asked, his eyes still slightly wide as he looked to the coffee table and just kinda spaced out.

“Yup.” Shane didn’t need to look at Ryan to know that he nodded his head.

Shane stayed silent for a long while before he asked “Do you guys have any whiskey?”

“On top of the fridge. Dude it’s not even 12pm yet- don’t you think you should at least wait until then?” Ryan asked. Raising an eyebrow.

Shane got up from the couch and went to the kitchen before saying from the kitchen. “I’m to fucking Sober for this.”

He heard Ryan wheeze a laugh from the other room and say back “Bring me back some, will you?”

Shane came back with 2 glasses of whiskey and the bottle, handing one cup to Ryan as he said “Trust me, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Ryan laughed and they began drinking. Though it was early in the morning. Give him a break- he just found out he’s destined to be an evil one or whatever the hell that means. Getting more and more drunk into the barely past 9 day. He was in for a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am- so sorry. I didn't forget about this, I swear. I just take a lot of motivation to write and guess who has had 0 motivation. Not to mention I have been fairly busy and I am going back to a hybrid schedule with school. Yup lol- I'm not out of Highschool yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just for fun as I enjoy their chemistry. Please do respect their irl sexualities and relationships. I hope you enjoyed!  
> There will be slow updates but I'll try and get them out as fast as possible.


End file.
